A Matter of Perspective
by sadladybug
Summary: There's been peace in the Feudal Era as well as between two stubborn brothers since Naraku's defeat, until one night Sesshomaru attacks Inuyasha during a shared battle. Was it a mistake? A plot to kill the half-demon once and for all? Kagome and the group investigate, only to discover something... unexpected. Canon pairings, a little bit of Sessh/Older!Rin. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N – The premise of this fic is a little silly, but once the idea popped into my brain it wouldn't stop rattling around until it was written. Enjoy a little Feudal Era fluff and demon drama on my behalf in the form of a short, three-chaptered mini-fic.

* * *

Judging by the size of the mess, the evening can easily be declared an unparalleled success.

Kagome has outdone herself this time. Empty ramen cartons are strewn about the hut, and the various side dishes she had prepared had long since been scooped clean and are stacked near the fire pit with the other dirty plates and bowls. She had brought containers for leftovers, but obviously they would remain empty. As she leans back to survey the scene, a stray candy wrapper crinkles under her hand.

Clean-up tomorrow was not going to be fun, but it was well worth it. All around her, her dearest friends lounge contentedly around Kaede's hut, bellies full and minds pleasantly hazy from a good meal. To her left, Sango and Miroku cuddle their youngest as the twins play a quiet game of dominoes that Souta had offered to pass along. To her right, Inuyasha sprawls across the floor, occasionally flicking Shippo's tail when he thinks Kagome isn't looking. Too full to fight back, Shippo swats a lazy hand in his direction and shifts the lollipop stick in his mouth from one side to the other.

It's a lot of work preparing for these quarterly dinners, but she wouldn't trade them for the world. It's rare these days that they can all gather together in the same place to enjoy each other's company. She smiles fondly as she regards the people she has come to think of as a second family: aunts and uncles, nieces and nephews, kids and spouses. It was truly a blessing to have not one but two loving families to call her own.

Of course, like any other family, there's a few oddballs.

From across the fire, Rin tosses her cards onto the floorboards with a smirk. "I win again, Master Jaken! That's six in a row!"

Shippo musters enough energy to clap his hands. "Way to go, Rin!"

Jaken shoots him a glare and then shakes the playing cards in Rin's face. "Don't look so pleased with yourself, insolent girl! There's little triumph in winning a simplistic human game."

Rin crosses her arms. "If it's so simplistic, how come a clearly _superior_ demon can't seem to master it?"

Jaken's eyes bulge and he sputters. "How dare you! Why, your feeble mind couldn't even begin to comprehend the complexities of the games to which I am accustomed. It would be no trouble at all to beat you if I so desired."

Rin is unimpressed. "Really."

"Of course! I - I was merely trying not to injure your delicate human feelings!"

Rin gives him a flat look and shakes her head, the corner of her mouth twitching upward. "You're such a sore loser, Master Jaken."

Kagome hides her laughter behind her sleeve. She's been watching this scene play out for the past ten years, but somehow it never seems to get old. Kagome remembers how strange it was strange at first having Rin around, but now she has a hard time picturing the village without her. Rin had blossomed under Kaede's tutelage and the villagers love her warm hugs and bright smile. The young woman is like the little sister that Kagome never had, and she can't help but cheer her on as she pummels the toad imp in yet another game. If she had to stretch the analogy to fit, Jaken might be the cranky uncle whose visits she endures with a forced smile as she tries her best to ignore his constant complaining.

And then there's Sesshomaru.

He doesn't really fit the family analogy; he doesn't really fit _at all._ She might have tried to call him 'big brother' after her return to the Feudal Era, but in truth he's still little more than an acquaintance. Like a distant third cousin that married into the family and visits only on holidays. Even with the passing of time, it's still a bit bizarre to see him seated so calmly at the edge of the room. He never eats any of the food she offers, but he comes without fail to every event she plans and tolerates the evenings in mostly patient silence, disengaged and aloof to the happenings around him. His very presence should be a sign that they've made progress over the years, but there's the niggling sense that he just doesn't _belong_ there.

He's not the only demon in the room, but he may as well be. Even under these circumstances he exudes a quiet kind of menace, a power that seems to thrum through the very floorboards of the hut. Intellectually she knows that he doesn't pose a threat to them anymore, but there are still times when it's difficult to reconcile the demon before her with the one who was intent on adding them to his long list of vanquished enemies. Though he has a little more personality than she gave him credit for when they first met, he isn't exactly warm. If it weren't for Rin's presence, she doubts that he would ever acquiesce to these meetings at all.

And yet Kagome is neither frightened nor deterred. She's positive that all it will take is the right circumstance, the right topic or event to finally crack through that icy shell. She feels certain that while he might be lethal, he's harmless to everyone present. Inuyasha might roll his eyes when she tries to explain this to him, but she refuses to deny her instincts on the matter. After all, even distant third cousins could be friends with enough effort, right? The fact that he's trailed after a human girl for all this time gives her hope.

The sole recipient of Sesshomaru's muted attentions spreads another winning hand across the floor while Jaken tries unsuccessfully to stifle a groan. Rin's voice drips with mock sympathy. "Are you sure you understand the rules of the game, Master Jaken? The point is to try to _win_."

He tosses his cards in her direction. "Don't patronize me, foolish child! The outcome of these games means nothing to me. As I said, I merely wish to protect your fragile human ego by going easy on you."

Rin gathers the cards and starts to shuffle them. Her tone is clearly teasing, but Jaken never could take a joke. And she knows just how to get him going. "Hmm. It seems to me that _demon_ egos must be a lot more fragile than human ones if _you're_ anything to go by."

Jaken draws a sharp breath. "Lord Sesshomaru! Did you hear what Rin just said? Even after all these years she still refuses to learn her place and acknowledge the superior senses and intellect of - "

"Jaken."

All eyes turn to the demon lord, who has scare said a word all night. Though Sesshomaru's expression betrays nothing, Jaken cringes.

"Yes, milord?"

"Be silent."

"Of course, but – "

"Rin has no obligation to acknowledge superiority that has not been earned. Until you can defeat her, know _your_ place."

Rin's cheeks flush as she bites her lip, and Kagome barely suppresses a laugh at the way Jaken's jaw drops. Before he can respond, Kagome rises to her feet and places a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Rin, would you like a new partner? I can even teach you a new game, if you like."

Rin nods enthusiastically. "Yes, please!" She spares a teasing glance for Jaken. "Finally, someone who might provide a challenge!"

Jaken mumbles under his breath. "Finally, someone more suited to engage in this stupidity."

" _Jaken_."

The toad snaps to attention. "Yes, milord! I'll just – milord?"

Rin stops shuffling the cards, concern etched onto her face. Kagome turns and sees Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to slits, the barest curl of disgust on his lips. Without a word he swiftly rises and ducks under the mat that covers the door.

The group exchanges a wary glance. "What was that about?" Shippo asks.

Inuyasha gets to his feet. "No, I sense something too. Jaken, stay here and protect Rin and the kids."

They all exit the hut to find Sesshomaru staring in the direction of the forest. Bakusaiga slides free of its sheath, glinting in the moonlight as Sesshomaru holds it at the ready. "Prepare yourself," is all he says before striding away from the shrine, disappearing down the stairs. The others look to one another in confusion, but Inuyasha straightens his spine and mimics his brother's actions, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

What emerges from the trees a moment later is almost funny: a skunk demon about the size of a large dog, complete with a comically oversized bushy tail. Kagome is reminded of an old Disney film from her childhood and almost coos as it wobbles clumsily away from the tree line. Beside her Inuyasha relaxes.

" _Prepare yourself_?" He mocks. "Is _that_ what the bastard was gettin' so worked up over? That thing's pathetic."

They all nod in agreement and are about to head back inside when suddenly the demon's aura flares. The power of it brings false daylight to the clearing for just a moment as its vortex swirls upward and out. Sesshomaru stands his ground, his head craning just a bit as he takes in the scene.

What remains after the power dissipates is _not_ so funny: a beast that towers above the tree tops even on all fours, its blazing red eyes glowering from above a mouth filled with jagged fangs. Curved claws churn the earth at its feet and the grass underfoot withers and blackens. A deep purple mist clings to its body, concentrated at its feet and tail.

The group collectively blinks in surprise. Miroku gives Sango a look. "Does he look familiar to you?"

Before she can respond it hits them. Sleeves automatically come up to cover noses and mouths as a powerful stench rolls in from across the field and assaults their senses. Full bellies roil in protest.

Sango removes her hand long enough to slide her mask into place, tying the knots with practiced fingers. "Kagome, you should stay back. Its venom may be toxic."

Kagome nods. Tentatively she lowers her sleeve and blinks watering eyes. The stench is awful, but at this proximity is it tolerable. She nods. "Right. I can fight from a distance if I have to." Kagome ducks inside and retrieves her bow and quiver, and by the time she returns the rest of the group has made it halfway across the clearing and Sesshomaru has approached the intruder. He looks comically small in comparison, but his voice rings out confidently in the open field.

"You have no business here. Leave now and keep your life."

The skunk demon rises to its haunches, unintimidated. "Stand aside, Western Lord. My quarrel is not with you, but with _them._ " His crimson glare turns to Miroku and Sango, who have jogged up to stand by Sesshomaru's side. "Two moons ago you murdered my brother! You will pay for this crime with your lives!"

Kagome knocks an arrow and rolls her eyes – did all demons have to be so dramatic? Gaze trained on the spot between the skunks eyes, Kagome draws back her arrow, but before she can release the skunk surges forward to attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha jumps in between the demon and his human comrades, Tetsusaiga poised. Kagome curses under her breath and lowers her bow. "You'll have to go through me first, and trust me, the odds aren't in your favor. Do as my brother says and take your stink somewhere else."

"Brother?" The skunk demon laughs and looks between them. "You must be the disgraceful half-demon Inuyasha! To see you fighting side by side; how far the West has fallen, indeed!"

Sesshomaru's growl is both heard and felt. " _Enough!_ I will _not_ repeat myself!"

The vapors swirl and pulse as the demon smiles with a mouth full of ragged teeth. "You won't have to! You'll all be dead for standing in the way of my vengeance!" The skunk lunges for Sango and Miroku. Hirikotes whistles through the air but the skunk is too fast; it deflects the boomerang and it spins off into the dark of the forest. Miroku's sutras fizzle and dissolve upon contact with the purple mist.

Inuyasha cringes at the failed attempts and shouts over his shoulder as he charges forward. "Get out of here! I've got this!" As they turn and sprint toward the forest he leaps up and over the demon, somersaulting in the air and landing a clean blow across the skunk's back. Thick black blood erupts from the wound, spraying across Inuyasha's face. The skunk howls in pain.

"Stop interfering, you damn brat!"

Inuyasha barely pauses to swipe a sleeve across his eyes before going in for another attack, but the brief distraction is all the skunk demon needs. It spins on his heels and flexes its tail, dousing Inuyasha to the waist with a foul-smelling black ooze. Time slows as Kagome watches the skunk turn, claws raised and eyes blazing. She waits for Inuyasha to fight back, but he doesn't move. Instead, he wavers for just an instant, and then Tetsusaiga drops from his hand as he topples backward.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome doesn't even think; she drops her bow and bolts in his direction. The action is futile; she knows that she can't hope to match the demon's speed, and a scream builds in her throat as the skunk goes in for the kill.

A flash of white appears from the left, and Kagome watches in relief as Sesshomaru's blade deflects the powerful claws. The skunk shakes its paw and strikes again, pressing his advantage as Sesshomaru blocks with Bakusaiga, gripping it over his head with both hands like a shield. The demon lord is forced to one knee and for one horrifying instant Kagome thinks that he might be overcome. But then he surges forward in a flurry of singing steel. Sesshomaru strikes fast and furious, driving the battle farther afield.

Kagome keeps her pace, her lungs burning as she tries to reach Inuyasha. When she is within a few yards of him Sango's earlier warning becomes obvious: the stench from the ooze is overpowering. Her eyes water and her stomach clenches. But she is not to be deterred. The grass is slippery where she kneels down next to him and she ignores how her skin stings where it makes contact. From the corner of her eye she can see Miroku and Sango jogging toward them from the direction of the forest, Hirikotes retrieved and riding at its proper place on Sango's shoulder.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

Kagome quickly wipes the substance from Inuyasha's face and leans an ear close to his mouth. She sits back in relief and runs a gentle hand across his brow. The toxic goo covers his hair and shoulders; if it weren't for the black stained ears poking out from his hair she might think it was the new moon. "He's breathing."

Miroku casts a glance over his shoulder. "We might not be for long if we don't find a way to wake him up."

Kagome shakes her head. "This is just like the time with the ink demon. His nose is just so sensitive, it knocked him out."

Sango watches the battle behind them. "Sesshomaru doesn't seem to be affected."

If it hadn't been for tireless observation of the demon lord over the past decade, Kagome might have agreed. But little clues give him away: she can see the shallow rise and fall of his chest and the slight sway of his stance. His strength protected him, but he wasn't completely immune. She gasps as he narrowly avoids the swipe of the skunk demon's powerful claws, flipping to the side and catching the skunk across the wrist. More black blood oozes out, corroding the grass beneath their feet. The next time he isn't so lucky: the skunk feigns an attack with his claws but pivots at the last second, smashing into the demon lord with broad side of his tail. Sesshomaru is thrown to the side, skidding to a stop a distance away. A shimmer of red flashes across his eyes as he finds his feet, gripping his sword and crouching into an offensive stance.

Kagome can barely keep track of the action as the demons clash. The humans are powerless to intervene, reduced to watching from the sidelines. Kagome worries her lip between her teeth; normally it would take no effort for Sesshomaru to defeat such a foe, but the skunk demon's open wounds are steadily polluting the air. Beside her, Miroku gags.

"Come on," he chokes. "We have to get out of here. Sango, help me." He grabs Inuyasha under the arms to heft him onto his back, but before he can get him into position golden eyes blink open.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha runs a hand over his head, only to have his fingers come away sticky and black. He grimaces. "Ugh, this is _nasty_." His hand gropes for Tetsusaiga. "Is it dead?"

Miroku shakes his head. "Not yet. Lord Sesshomaru is taking care of it as we speak."

He shrugs off Miroku's arm and unsteadily gains his feet. With characteristic bluntness, he voices what the rest of them had been thinking. "What's taking him so long?"

Diplomatic as always, Miroku speaks up. "I'm sure he's doing his best. It won't be much longer now."

Inuyasha assesses the situation. "We can't wait around for that. The toxins might reach the village if we don't do somethin' fast." He grins. "I guess I'd better go show the bastard how it's done."

Sango shakes her head. "Inuyasha, you should rest. You shouldn't exert yourself so soon."

"Keh. Who says I need to exert myself? Watch this."

"Inuyasha, no!"

Kagome tries to grab the trailing edge of his sleeve to stop him, but he evades her neatly. With stealth and speed only afforded to a half-demon, he circles around the ongoing battle, crouching between the bushes and flitting across tree limbs. When he is positioned behind the skunk demon he emerges from the tree line, his hand riding on Tetsusaiga's hilt. Distracted by the fight with Sesshomaru, the skunk demon doesn't even see him coming. The demon doesn't know it, but he's pinned between the brothers, and as he dodges Sesshomaru's blows Kagome can see flashes of fire-rat as Inuyasha creeps closer. A bit of pride blooms in Kagome's chest at Inuyasha's uncharacteristic use of stealth and strategy over brawn, and she is certain that with their combined strength and the element of surprise this fight will be over soon. But just as he is about to draw his sword Kagome sees Sesshomaru take a familiar stance and an ominous glow begins to swirl around his blade. _Oh no._ _He's going to -_

" _SIT BOY!"_

Inuyasha's face hits the dirt just as a green web of light slices through the skunk demon and arcs over his head. Bakusaiga's attack rings true and suddenly the half-demon is buried under a mountain of gunk and goo as the skunk blasts apart, disintegrated in the corrosive assault.

Sesshomaru eyes the scene for a moment, and, seemingly satisfied, rolls his shoulders and casually wipes his blade before returning it to its rightful place at his hip. Despite the exertions of the battle, the demon lord is pristine as ever, glowing soft white in the dark of moonlight. In a sweep of hair and silk he turns back and casually strides back toward the village.

Kagome tries to rush in to help Inuyasha, but Sango holds her back. "Be careful, Kagome. You shouldn't touch the ooze any more than you already have. We don't know the effects on humans." Kagome almost wrenches her arm away in protest, but before she can the mountain of ichor trembles and two blackened ears emerge. Inuyasha pushes up dizzily from the muck and wretches. He crawls from the pile and takes deep, shuddering breaths. As soon as it seems that he has cleared his lungs his head snaps up, swiveling as he scans the area. His eyes narrow and he scrambles onto shaking feet, gaining steadiness and momentum as he storms toward his target.

He outpaces his brother's unhurried gait and stops in front of him, blocking his path. Inuyasha leans in, eyes blazing; Sesshomaru maintains his cool reserve, but Kagome can see him recoil ever so slightly.

"Just _what_ do you think you were _doing_?"

Sesshomaru's expression remains flat. "Step aside, Inuyasha."

"Are you blind or somethin'? I was right there! You could've _killed_ me with that attack!"

For a long moment Sesshomaru doesn't respond, his face an impassive mask as he holds Inuyasha's seething gaze. Then his eyes narrow dangerously. "A missed opportunity, then." He shoulders his way past Inuyasha, careful not to make contact with him, and continues on his way. His voice floats back to them from across the field. "Visit the hot spring before returning, little brother. You are revolting."

" _What?"_ Inuyasha spins to face the rest of them, jabbing a finger in the direction of his brother's retreating form. "Did you all see that? That asshole almost killed me!"

Miroku takes a subtle step back as Inuyasha comes closer. "Well, he is right about one thing. That demon's stench is all over you. I don't think you want to go home like that."

Sango elbows him and then turns her troubled expression toward Inuyasha. "Are you okay? I didn't think that Sesshomaru wanted to hurt you anymore. Why would he do such a thing?"

Inuyasha rings the ooze from his hair; the excess splats in the grass as he flicks it off his fingers. "You heard him, he's an opportunist. Don't let the domestic act fool you, he still hates me."

Kagome refuses to believe it. "I don't think so, Inuyasha. You didn't see it, but he protected you when you were unconscious."

Sango and Miroku blink in surprise, but Inuyasha snorts. "So? All that means is that he prefers to kill me himself. He's said as much before."

Her hand finds her hip. "That was a long time ago."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Once a bastard, always a bastard."

"People can change!"

He gives her a long look. "Well if it wasn't on purpose, what's the alternative?"

Miroku rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps Sesshomaru made a mistake."

Inuyasha waves an ooze covered hand. "Keh. Don't be stupid. That bastard doesn't _make_ mistakes. He's _Sesshomaru_." He ticks his points off on his fingers. "He's calculating, crazy strong, ridiculously fast, super powerful… " He trails off at the blank stares his friends are giving him. "What?"

Miroku covers a smile behind his sleeve. "A bit crude, but I think Jaken would be proud, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blanches but recovers quickly. He stuffs his hands in his sleeves and grumbles, "You're missing the point. You all know I'm right."

Sango considers this. "He _is_ very precise. He doesn't do anything without purpose..."

Kagome has heard enough. She crosses her arms over her chest. "You guys are blowing this out of proportion. He protected Inuyasha! And it's been years since he's threatened any of us. There has to be another explanation."

Miroku shrugs. "Then it had to be an accident. That's the only alternative."

Sango blinks at him. "We just established that he doesn't make mistakes."

"And yet he did, if what Kagome says it true." Miroku frowns. "This may be more serious than we thought. We all know Lord Sesshomaru to be peerless in battle. What if he's losing his edge?"

The group looks at one another, struggling to consider the possibility. Sango speaks up in a hesitant voice. "It _did_ take him a long time to kill that demon…"

Kagome thinks of him skidding across the grass. "…And it actually struck him. It's rare that anyone can land a blow on him."

"To be fair to Lord Sesshomaru, that demon _was_ extremely toxic," Miroku points out. "Even Inuyasha was temporarily incapacitated by it. Could it be an isolated incident?"

Inuyasha balks. " _He's_ poisonous. He's immune to that kind of stuff."

Sango jumps in. "Maybe it wasn't the toxic nature of the vapor, but the smell itself. That might have been affecting him."

Inuyasha seems to think it over but shakes his head. "No way. I'll admit that his nose is way more sensitive than mine and that might have been throwing off his game, but he didn't _need_ his nose to tell I was there. I was right there in front of him! You all saw me, right?"

Reluctantly they all nod. Inuyasha had been right there, clear as day. The collective mood shifts. She knows what they are all thinking. While the idea of Sesshomaru trying to kill Inuyasha after a decade of peace is upsetting, at least it was _in character._ In contrast, the idea that Sesshomaru was fallible, susceptible to making careless mistakes or faltering in combat was irreconcilable with the image they had all carried so long. To say that Sesshomaru had made a mistake was as believable as thinking that the sky was green or that the moon was made of cheese. Impossible.

Miroku looks determined. "We have to be sure. If Sesshomaru's power is declining, it could spell trouble. Not just for us, but for the entire Western lands."

"What are you suggesting?"

"A series of tests. He doesn't have to know, and if he passes them we can all rest assured that we are safe. Well, everyone except Inuyasha I suppose."

Inuyasha sniffs. "No way. Count me out. All you're going to do is piss him off and prove my point: he tried to kill me. I don't need any tests to prove what I already know."

Kagome knows that it's a terrible idea, she can feel it in her gut. It's a lose-lose situation: either conclusion is disappointing at best, or dangerous at worst. And yet she feels the need to know the answer just like the rest of them. She wants so badly to trust him and prove once and for all that he can fit into their odd little family, even if it's just a little. She sighs and lays a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and tries not to cringe as the black ooze squishes beneath her fingers. "Inuyasha, I really don't think your brother wants to hurt you. Let's just hear what Miroku has to say."

Inuyasha gives her a long look and then averts his eyes. "Fine. If that's what you think is best. But I still don't like it."

Kagome smiles. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

He shrugs her hand away. "Keh. Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you." He looks down at his clothes and grimaces. "You guys should get back to the shrine. I'll meet you after I wash this crap out of my hair."

As they make their way back to Kaede's hut, Miroku lays out his plans and Kagome sends out a prayer that this whole thing doesn't backfire on them spectacularly.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning dawns bright and clear, and over tea Sesshomaru looks as calm and collected as ever. Everyone else shares his silence, but not his calm. The rest of the group subtly fidgets in anticipation as they wait for Inuyasha to make his move, to set the first of the tests in motion. When he finally clears his throat, all eyes swing in his direction.

"Oi, Sesshomaru. Spar with me."

Next to her, Kagome can feel Miroku cringe. Inuyasha's delivery could certainly use more finesse, but then again, the delicate invitation Miroku had suggested would probably have come off as suspicious.

Sesshomaru examines his tea cup with disinterest. "You wish to test your meager skills against a superior opponent, little brother?"

"Keh. I can take you."

"You could try."

Inuyasha huffs. "You talk big, but if last night was anything to go by, you ain't got nothin' to brag about."

The group collectively holds its breath, but Sesshomaru just gives Inuyasha a bored look. "If memory serves, I vanquished the demon while you lay unconscious."

"That's only half true, and you know it." Inuyasha stands and retrieves his sword from the corner of the hut. "Look, you wanna spar with me or not? Or are you scared that a half-demon will wipe the floor with you?"

Sesshomaru rises to his feet. "I accept your challenge, though it will be no challenge at all."

Inuyasha stomps past him out the door, and the rest of the group follows them out into a clearing. The human contingent settles a safe distance away under the shade of a few trees. Though it's not uncommon for Inuyasha to spar with his brother on occasion, the size of the audience is unprecedented. Kagome wilts as Sesshomaru casts a withering glance at the spectators.

"It seems that your friends have come to bear witness to your fumbling."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "What, you can't fight when people are watching? Quit stallin' and raise your sword. Or can't you get it up?" He addresses the group with a mocking voice. "Sorry guys, it looks like the great Lord Sesshomaru has a case of performance anxiety."

Miroku chuckles behind his sleeve and Sango blushes. Kagome glares at him; he wasn't going to help things by making his brother _actually_ want to kill him. But Sesshomaru simply unsheathes Tensaiga and takes a defensive stance. Tetsusaiga flares to life in response. For the space of a few heartbeats the two brothers stare each other down, but then Inuyasha charges in with a battle cry. Kagome catches Sesshomaru's smirk as he leaps forward to meet him.

The fight is on. Just as it was the previous night, Kagome can barely keep up with the action, but one thing is clear: Sesshomaru is holding his own. He deftly blocks every blow and parries with grace. There's no sign that he is anything less than a master swordsman, his movements easy and flawless. He seems to toy with Inuyasha, letting him get close enough to build his confidence only to surprise him with a countermove that steals back any ground his opponent had won. It takes no time before the flat of his blade is resting against Inuyasha's throat.

Sesshomaru smirks. "Which excuse would you prefer to explain your defeat, Inuyasha? Your paltry sword skills? Your pitiful lack of speed? Or perhaps it is _you_ that has performance anxiety?"

"Arrogant bastard." Inuyasha bats Tensaiga away and gets to his feet. "Bet you can't do it again. Best two out of three."

Through the first four matches the audience remains captive, watching for any signs of weakness or flaw, but by the seventh Kagome has begun to occupy herself by pulling up stray blades of grass and Miroku has engaged Sango in quiet conversation. At the end of the eleventh Sesshomaru finally calls a halt. Though he has yet to lose a match, he shows no signs of tiring. He does, however, show signs of boredom as he watches his brother pull himself off the ground yet again.

"Enough, Inuyasha. You have embarrassed yourself enough for one day."

Tetsusaiga flares as it slides back into its sheath. "I might not have beaten you, but I'd say I'm pretty damn good if I can keep up with _you_ all morning."

Sesshomaru eyes him for a moment and then shrugs. "If it pleases you to delude yourself." He returns Tensaiga to his hip and turns toward the village. "Return to the spring, Inuyasha. The stench from the skunk demon still lingers; it is disgusting."

" _Hey!"_ Inuyasha growls after his brother, but as soon as his back is turned Kagome giggles as Inuyasha sniffs covertly at his sleeve. The sparring audience gathers around him to confer.

Miroku lays a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You know, you didn't have to let him win every match, my friend. We still would have been able to gauge his prowess despite a loss or two."

Inuyasha scowls. "Who says I let him win? The bastard's craftier than I remembered."

"Well, his battle skills seem intact," Sango observes. "What now?"

Miroku's eyes gleam. "Tracking skills."

Kagome gives him an uneasy look. "I don't know; he was already suspicious that we were all watching the sparring match. Don't you think he'll catch on to us?"

Miroku claps his hands together. "Nonsense! What male doesn't want to demonstrate his superiority, especially when it will impress those he cares about? Even if he suspects a trap, the ends still justify the means."

Inuyasha huffs. "Your plan has a flaw, monk. He doesn't care about us."

Miroku only smiles. "Just follow my lead."

They catch up to the demon lord's unhurried pace with ease and fall into step behind him. Miroku rubs his stomach. "It should be impossible, but I'm already getting hungry despite the sumptuous feast Kagome provided last night. I don't suppose there are any leftovers?"

Kagome startles, not prepared to participate in this. "Oh! No, I'm afraid not. I only brought enough for last night. I suppose we'll be eating Kaede's stew tonight."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure that it will be delicious, though nothing could ever hope to match the culinary delights you bestowed upon us." Miroku rubs his chin dramatically, though for what purpose she can't tell; Sesshomaru is walking in front of them and can't possibly witness his display. "I wonder what type of meat she will use?"

Sango joins in on the game. "I heard some of the villagers say that the venison stores have been running low. I'm sure some of the men will hunt this afternoon, but the forests are likely to be bare. The demon last night probably chased away all of the game."

"That's a shame. Perhaps we will be lucky to have a few meager rabbits, though I could certainly go for something more hearty." Miroku sighs and his tone turns wistful. "Say, do you remember the wild boar we had a few years back? I daresay it was the tastiest meat we ever had."

Kagome laughs at the memory. "The one that that Inuyasha caught? He spent a whole day looking for that thing when I said I had a craving for pork."

"Indeed." Miroku goes in for the kill. "They are notoriously hard to track, and even harder to kill. The entire village feasted on it, and I remember the way the succulent meat just fell off of the bones. Is it still your favorite, Kagome?"

Catching on, Kagome nods slyly and delivers the final blow. "It is. If I remember right, Rin was really fond of it as well. She's brought it up more than once since then, but no one has been able to find one around here."

They let the statement hang in the air for a moment. Sesshomaru shows no signs of interest; his hair sways in time with his even steps. The ploy has obviously failed. Miroku sighs. "We'll just have to resign ourselves to its memory and be grateful for what we have."

Inuyasha speaks up. "If you're really that hungry for it, monk, I could try to find one again."

Miroku waves a hand. "Oh, that's alright Inuyasha. It's already far too late in the day to begin such a hunt. Besides, you heard Sango; all the game in the forest will likely have taken refuge after the battle last night."

"Still, I could – "

Sesshomaru whirls, startling the group. His gaze finds his brothers. "Inuyasha. Why are you still here?"

Inuyasha looks him up and down and sneers. "I _live_ here. What's your excuse?"

"Your stench is intolerable. Bathe at once."

"You heard Miroku, we need some food. I'd better go find some – "

"I will do it." Kagome's lips tremble as she tries not to smile. His gaze slants in her direction and she quells it. He returns his attention to his brother. "Your current state is likely to rob anyone of their appetite."

He growls. "Yeah, well having you around sure doesn't help _my_ appetite."

"Inuyasha!"

"Fine," he grumbles. "But you'd better come back with something good."

"And _you_ had better do a proper job of cleaning yourself, or don't bother coming back at all."

" _Hey!"_

Sesshomaru leaps into the air, and the iridescent sphere of light retreats to the sound of Inuyasha's crude curses.

Kagome shakes her head as she watches the light fade away. She looks to Miroku. "I can't believe you just sent him on a wild goose chase." At his confused look she clarifies. "We haven't seen one of those boars around here in years. They're native to the south."

Miroku winks. "It wouldn't be much of a test if it weren't a challenge, now would it?"

They start to mount the shrine steps together, but everyone pauses as Inuyasha starts to follow. His face clouds in confusion under their collective gaze.

"What?"

Miroku's tone drips with false innocence. "Lord Sesshomaru is doing his part, so shouldn't you do yours?"

The color of his face rivals his clothing. "You don't actually mean – "

Kagome puts a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Inuyasha. I'll let you borrow some of my soaps. You'll be smelling good in no time!"

In the end they all decide to take a trip to the hot springs, and they while away the afternoon in warm waters. Miroku balks that he can't really be accused of spying when the one he's spying on is his wife, but the women chase him away all the same. By the time they return to the shrine the sun is low on the horizon and Sesshomaru is nowhere to be found.

Kagome can't help but feel a little disappointed. She was sure that he would be back by now; she doesn't want to think of what the others will say if he fails one of their "tests." Even if most of the game in the forest had been frightened away by the demon encounter, he should have been able to find _something_ suitable. But she won't give up hope yet; there's still plenty of time for him to return triumphant. As she and Rin cut up vegetables for the stew, the others fetch fresh water and firewood. Jaken ignites the fire pit with his staff and then takes up a spot against the wall alongside Inuyasha. The two make for an odd but charming picture, their postures mirrored as they prop their respective weapons against their shoulders and fight off naps with bobbing heads.

Before long the hut begins to fill with quiet conversation and the pleasant aroma of cooking vegetables. It's almost time to remove the vegetables from the heat when suddenly Inuyasha's head pops up.

"He's back."

Excitement shines in Rin's eyes. She drops the herbs she was cutting into the pot and rushes outside. The rest of the group exchanges a look and follows her.

Rin waits anxiously at the top of the stairs, bouncing on the balls of her feet and fisting her hands under her chin. The rest of the group stands in the courtyard behind her. From her vantage point she spots him first, and she waves an enthusiastic arm over her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back!"

Inuyasha elbows Kagome. "She sure is happy to see him."

Kagome rolls her eyes at him. "Obviously."

"It ain't obvious to me. Why would anyone get so excited over _him_?"

Kagome gives him a flat look. "Really? You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Kagome shakes her head. "Nothing." She shouldn't be surprised; she remembers her conversation with him all those years ago about setting the right 'atmosphere' and he thought she had been talking about clouds.

Sesshomaru's silver hair becomes visible as he mounts the stairs, and to no one's surprise, he has a large wild boar slung over one shoulder. What _does_ surprise everyone is that he is dragging a second one behind him. He lays them both at Rin's feet, and she is ecstatic. She jumps up and down and squeals her delight.

"This is incredible, Lord Sesshomaru! How did you know this was my favorite?"

He glances to Kagome and then back to Rin. "You are pleased?"

"Oh yes, my lord! Thank you!"

"Hnn."

That night, Kagome's eyes struggle to remain open past moonrise, her mind hazy after the hearty meal. In retrospect she really shouldn't have gone back for thirds, but it was just so _good_. Her companions are faring much the same; Shippo leans against Inuyasha as little snores escape from his lips, and Inuyasha's head snaps up occasionally as he struggles against sleep. Jaken slouches contentedly against the staff of two heads in the corner. Miroku and Sango had put their children to bed long ago and together they slump against one wall, Miroku's arm slung around his wife's shoulders. The only sounds of life came from the lanai outside, where Rin is having a seemingly one-sided conversation with Sesshomaru. Her contented chatter filters through the cracks in the door mat, though she can only pick out a few words here and there.

Miroku cracks open an eye and whispers to Kagome. "An excellent end to the second test, don't you think?"

She offers a begrudging smile. "It was. But why am I not surprised that your scheming resulted in a free meal?"

Miroku holds one finger up and puts on his most dignified air. "I prefer to think of it as a fair consulting fee as I assess the safety of the Western Lands." He winks at her and smiles. "Besides, I wasn't the only one to benefit."

Kagome rubs her full belly. "That's true. And now that Lord Sesshomaru knows that Rin favors boar, maybe we'll be treated to it more often."

"Indeed." Miroku looks to the door thoughtfully. "Are you ready for the final test?"

Kagome shifts uncomfortably. "I don't know. Don't you think this is enough? He's obviously proven himself, even if he doesn't know it."

Miroku frowns. "Yes, he's proven that he's quite capable. Which would imply that he was in complete control of his facilities when he almost struck Inuyasha down."

Kagome shakes her head. "I still don't think it's like that."

"What other reason could there be?"

She can't explain it. It's almost an instinct, a niggling feeling that there's some piece of the puzzle that they are missing. But without any evidence she can't prove anything. She hedges. "Just because we don't know the reason doesn't mean there isn't one."

Miroku sighs. "Well then, let's wait to draw our final conclusions after tomorrow. What do you say?"

Kagome reluctantly nods. "Okay. We'll try one more. But no more after that, alright?"

"Deal."

* * *

Kagome shifts nervously on her feet as Rin plucks another kudzu root from the ground and adds it to the basket in Kagome's arms. The forest is deceptively calm; afternoon sunlight and birdsong filter through the trees and the only other life they have encountered has been in the form of a pair of brown jackrabbits. There's no apparent threat, but Kagome's nerves are on edge. Her companion sees her flitting glance and frowns.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?"

"W-wrong? What could be wrong?" Kagome gives an unconvincing nervous laugh.

Rin shrugs. "You've been awfully quiet today."

"I guess I must be distracted. Sorry to make you worry, Rin." _More sorry than you know._

"Distracted? By what?"

She ignores the question and counters with her own. "Don't you ever get nervous in these woods?"

Rin makes a face. "Why would I? We've come out here a thousand times and nothing's ever happened. Come on, what's really bothering you?" Her face clouds and her hand finds her hip. "What did Inuyasha do this time?"

Kagome laughs. "Nothing! For once it's not his fault." Rin looks unconvinced, so Kagome concedes what she can. "But I guess he _does_ have something to do with it. He and his brother just don't get along very well, and I guess that's been bothering me."

"You're worried about Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I suppose I am. You remember how they were when Naraku was still around. I mean, they haven't tried to kill each other in a long time, but you see how they talk to each other. I guess I'm afraid they'll take it too far one day."

Rin pulls a stubborn root from the ground. "Well, I can't speak for Inuyasha, but Lord Sesshomaru likes his brother just fine."

Kagome blinks. "Really? How do you know?"

She shrugs and plucks a few mushrooms from the base of a tree. "I just know."

"Did he say something to you?" Kagome tries to picture this confession, but it's impossible to imagine.

"No… but I can tell. It's kind of like with Master Jaken."

Kagome frowns. "That doesn't really help, considering he's always throwing rocks at him and ordering him around."

"Can you blame him? What would you do if you'd spent every day with Jaken for over fifty years?"

She shudders at the thought. "Fair enough. But I still don't understand how that equates to his relationship with his brother."

"It's hard to explain. Jaken might really get under his skin, but he's still around. Jaken hasn't left, and Lord Sesshomaru hasn't sent him away. Even if they don't always agree or get along, they still need each other. There's trust there. And that's really important."

Kagome's heart sinks. "Sesshomaru _trusts_ Inuyasha? With what?"

"I can't say for sure, but I know he does. If it wasn't there, Inuyasha wouldn't get away with half of the things he does." Rin smiles. "They might act like they hate each other, but that's just on the surface. When it counts, I think they trust each other to come through."

Kagome feels lower than dirt. If what Rin was saying was true, they were all guilty of betraying Sesshomaru's trust by playing petty pranks on him under the guise of testing his skills. Kagome shrinks in shame. Enough was enough. "Hey Rin? Let's go back now. The others are probably waiting for us."

"So soon? But there's still a few items left on Kaede's list."

"Yes, but – "

Suddenly Rin stills. "Shh. Did you hear that?"

 _Oh no._ "Hurry. Let's get out of here."

Rin starts to turn away, but before she can something comes crashing through the bushes. A snarling lizard demon standing ten feet high barrels toward them, stopping just short of Rin. Its tongue lolls out over sharp teeth as it hisses, clawed hands swiping at the air in front of her face.

Rin's high-pitched scream hasn't even finished echoing in the forest when a flash of white and silver materializes. Rin shrieks and runs behind her protector while Kagome stands by, holding her basket and her breath.

Sesshomaru takes in the scene, sword drawn and body coiled to spring, but he doesn't take action. Kagome can see him scenting the air, and his posture changes. He sheaths Bakusaiga and glares at the lizard demon, which raises its hands in front of it in a placation. Sesshomaru curls his lip and storms toward it, while the lizard demon looks too stunned to move. The demon lord's fist is curled tight, and just as he is about to strike, Kagome shouts.

"Sesshomaru, no!"

His angry glare turns to her and she almost regrets drawing his attention. From her left, Rin's face clouds in confusion.

"Kagome?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Rin. It's only Shippo."

"What?" Kagome hates herself a little for the hurt that flashes across Rin's face. _Trust, indeed._

With a quick poof a fox demon appears where a lizard demon once was. Shippo reaches up to remove the leaf from his forehead, a guilty expression on his face. "Hi, Rin."

Sesshomaru turns back to him and growls low in his throat. Kagome intervenes. "He didn't mean any harm, he was just playing a prank on us. That's what kitsune do. Isn't that right, Shippo?"

Shippo digs one toe in the dirt. "Yeah. Just a prank."

Kagome looks to Sesshomaru, who has dropped his fist but is still obviously seething. On reflex she reaches for him, but remembers herself halfway and snatches her hand back. She looks at the ground. "We're sorry, Sesshomaru. Please don't be angry."

His head swings in her direction and his eyes narrow. _"We?"_

She's caught and she knows it. She can't quite bring herself to meet his eyes, but she stands her ground. "I… might have been in on it too."

A peek from underneath her lashes earns her a long, hard, appraising stare. She goes back to studying her shoes, trying not to shrink beneath what must be the longest disapproving glare in history. Even her _mother_ had a hard time getting this kind of reaction from her. When he speaks she can't help but flinch.

"I trust you have found what you were looking for."

"What?" Her eyes snap up only to find that his face has settled back into its impassive mask. He gestures impatiently at the herbs in the basket, and she feels ridiculous. "Oh. Yes, Almost, anyway."

"Very well." He holds out a hand. "Come, Rin. We're leaving."

The young woman's cheeks flush a pretty pink and she smiles. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome stares dumbly as the two start down the path that leads to the village. It doesn't feel right, any of it. The chasm between him and the rest of the group was already wide enough, and now she has only helped it to grow. The urge to fix the situation overwhelms her better judgment and she calls after them.

"Wait!"

Sesshomaru stops but doesn't turn around. Kagome hadn't really expected him to obey, so she fidgets as she gathers her thoughts. _Buy time._ "Uh, Shippo, why don't you take Rin back to the shrine. Sesshomaru and I will finish up here and be along shortly."

This earns her a look from the demon lord, one that implies she has stepped out of line by overriding his commands. She clarifies. "Only if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I would really appreciate your company; apparently these woods can be dangerous sometimes." She shrugs helplessly, knowing she is stretching the truth and his patience.

A long moment passes and she is sure that he will ignore her completely and keep walking. But after a beat he nods to Rin and returns to Kagome's side. Kagome feels guilty for the crestfallen look that Rin tries her best to hide, obviously disappointed to be deprived of a walk with Sesshomaru.

Shippo still seems uncertain. "Are you sure, Kagome? We could all just go back together."

"I'll be fine, Shippo. Go on. We won't be long."

Reluctantly he shuffles to Rin and gives Kagome one last concerned look over his shoulder as they head down the path and disappear from sight. Kagome almost sighs in relief, until she realizes that she is now left alone with a predator far more dangerous than any she might have otherwise encountered in the woods today, and said predator is watching her with chilly silence. Still, she isn't afraid of him; she still wants to believe that he doesn't pose a threat. No, she isn't afraid, just ashamed. She stoops to gather a few more mushrooms, mentally crossing them off Kaede's list and doing her best to avoid his stare.

"I really am sorry. I hope you aren't angry."

He huffs. "You should have known that you could not fool this Sesshomaru."

She gives him an apologetic look. "We thought it would be funny, I guess?"

He isn't buying it. "And yet you are not laughing."

"No, I suppose I'm not." She sighs as she pulls up a few roots. There was no point in lying to him; dishonesty would only make the situation worse. The purpose of pulling him aside was to close the gap between them, not widen it. She takes a deep breath. "…To tell the truth, we sort of wanted to see how quickly you'd come if Rin were in danger."

His voice is tinted with confusion. "Rin wanted to know this?"

"No! She wasn't in on it. Just Shippo and I." _And Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha_ , she thinks, but she is unwilling to part with this piece of the truth and she finds that she wants to steer the conversation away from there before he can think too hard about it. Kagome drops the last of the herbs into the basket. She dusts her hands off and then hefts the basket onto her hip. She gestures toward the path with her hand and together they start to make their way home. He keeps pace with her, walking by her side. "You, uh, sure came fast though. If there had been any real danger, you would have been sure to keep her safe."

She expects him to respond with some sort of arrogant remark, but instead she is greeted with silence. When he finally speaks, his voice is matter-of-fact. "Rin is vulnerable. My capacities to save her are limited." The last word is pronounced with disdain, as though it tastes foul in his mouth.

Kagome startles at this information. It's miles away from what she expected him to say. "What do you mean? You always come to her rescue."

His claws brush over Tensaiga's hilt and linger there before falling away. "Her mortality is immutable. It is not enough to save her, she must remain out of danger entirely should she wish to keep her life."

She shakes her head. "I don't understand."

He doesn't explain himself. Kagome jolts as he abruptly stops in front of her, his gaze imperious as he looks down his nose at her. "Rin's choices are her own. As long as she remains with you and _Inuyasha_ –" his brother's name grinds between his teeth – "it is your duty to protect her. I expect that you will not subject her to unnecessary peril or fright."

She thinks of her earlier conversation with Rin and understanding floods over her in waves. She blinks. "You trust us with something that important?"

"Hnn." He turns and strides off ahead of her. "Out of necessity, not out of choice."

She can't help but smile. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. We won't let you down."

He gives her a tired glance over his shoulder. "Fail and you will face the full force of my displeasure."

She tries to keep a straight face. "Of course." They walk in silence for a time, and Kagome thinks about the enormity of the responsibility she holds and the reasons behind it. She swallows. She doesn't know what makes her say it; Rin would kill her if she found out, but the words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. "She cares about you, you know." He quirks a brow at her, and she elaborates. "I mean, you know that she cares, but what I'm saying is that she _really_ cares. A lot. About you."

She cringes at her fumbling explanation, but it has the desired effect. His steps stutter in the slightest at her proclamation, though it's so subtle she would have missed it entirely if she hadn't been watching so carefully for a reaction. He considers this for a moment and then says, "Rin's loyalty has never been in question."

Kagome rolls her eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Do I?"

She frowns. "Don't play dumb, I know you're smarter than that."

He casually brushes a stray lock of hair from over his shoulder. "Perhaps you should choose your words more carefully to prevent misunderstanding."

She huffs. "Fine. What I meant to say – well, I didn't mean to say it, it just kind of came out, but – " He gives her a long look out of the corner of his eye. "Right. What I _meant_ to say is that she loves you."

This time he stops. Kagome catches up and stands next to him, peering up into his face. He is as unreadable as ever as he gazes into the middle distance ahead of them.

"Her foolishness has never been in question either."

Kagome bites her lip. "And that's why you love her too, right?"

He doesn't respond. Without another word, he resumes their walk. He remains silent for the rest of their journey, but now Kagome is certain: regardless of how he might feel toward his half-brother, he would never purposefully harm Rin's protector. Though they are no closer to knowing just what went wrong the night with the skunk demon, Kagome feels that she can rest assured that she had been right all along, even though it was for a reason she didn't quite expect.

As the steps of the shrine come into view, Kagome smiles at her companion. "Sorry again for the trouble today. Will we see you at the next dinner in a few months?"

He gives the barest of nods, and she follows him up to the hut where the rest of their makeshift family is waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Months pass and the seasons change. The summer heat hits Kagome full force when she emerges from the well, and she wipes sweat from her brow after hefting her heavy pack over the rim. Making sure it's safe on the grass, she hops back through time to grab the rest of her baggage. Determined to outdo the last feast, she has brought a variety of new dishes and treats for the group to try.

When she emerges the third time Inuyasha is waiting for her, white hair dangling as he peers at her from the rim of the well. When she reaches the top he takes her bags and extends a hand to help her out. He hefts her pack over one shoulder, sagging under its weight. "What have you got in here? Rocks?"

She smacks his arm playfully and picks up the remaining bags. "It's nice to see you, too."

He groans as they start walking. "Seriously though. What is all this stuff?"

She grins. "I want tonight to be special. I'm pulling out all the stops. I can't wait for everyone to try some of these new recipes!"

He looks skeptical. "Please tell me there's some ramen somewhere in all this crap."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "You should really try branching out a little, Inuyasha. But yes, I brought plenty of ramen for you."

Kagome wastes no time unpacking her ingredients once they reach Kaede's hut, and after exchanging hugs with Rin the young woman pitches in to help. It's early enough in the afternoon that no one else has arrived yet, and that's just fine with Kagome. She needs time to prepare.

She passes a knife to Rin and together they start to chop some vegetables. Rin is uncharacteristically quiet, and her hands seem to shake a little as she handles the cutlery. Kagome quirks a brow.

"Is something wrong, Rin?"

The girl practically jumps out of her skin. "What? No! Why would something be wrong?"

"You, uh, just seem a little tense."

The girl smiles. "I'm not tense. Just excited. For tonight's dinner, I mean! It's so nice to see everyone together."

Kagome's look is sly. "Right. I'll bet there's some people you're more excited to see than others though, am I right?"

She flushes and looks away. "Maybe..." She takes a breath and continues her work. "I don't know why I'm so nervous though. I just saw Lord Sesshomaru last week."

This is news to Kagome. "Really?"

"Yes. And then two weeks before that." She drops her voice into a conspiratorial whisper. "I've actually seen him a lot more often since the last dinner we had together. Do you think that means anything?"

Kagome can hardly contain her grin, but she tries her best to keep a straight face. "I don't know. You didn't say anything to him, did you?"

"Oh, no. I could never…"

Just then, Inuyasha pushes his way underneath the door covering, his arms full of firewood. He piles it in the corner and nods in the direction of the fields. "We've got company."

Kagome is surprised. "So soon? Miroku and Sango usually don't arrive until late afternoon."

"The _other_ company."

"Oh!" Rin exclaims. "We'd better go greet them!"

She doesn't even wait for a reply before shooting to her feet and sprinting out the door. Inuyasha just shakes his head. "I'll never understand her."

Kagome rolls her eyes. "You _wouldn't._ Come on. Let's go say hi to your brother."

They step outside and see that Rin has already made it down the steps and into the field, where she is skipping her way toward the approaching group. At this time of year the wildflowers are in full bloom and they wade through a sea of color that bobs and waves in the breeze. Sesshomaru's hair and clothes stand out in stark contrast as he leads the odd procession toward the shrine. Ah-Un trails behind him, gently guided by the slack reins gripped in the demon lord's hand. Jaken is balanced atop the back of the two-headed dragon, clutching a precariously balanced trunk as the beast lumbers ahead.

Kagome waves an arm over her head. "Good afternoon! So glad you could make it!"

Sesshomaru's gaze finds her and he nods before turning his attention back to Rin, who is already greeting him cheerfully. As soon as the dragon stops Jaken teeters and falls onto the grass below. There is a loud "oof" that can be heard even at this distance when the trunk falls on top of him.

Kagome cringes, but Inuyasha just laughs. "What do you think he's got in there?" His smile vanishes and his ears droop. "You don't think he's planning on staying for a while, do you?"

Kagome shrugs. "I guess we'll find out."

They don't have to wait long. Rin leads Sesshomaru into the hut and fusses with preparing a pot of tea while Kagome returns to chopping her vegetables. Inuyasha takes up his usual place in the corner. Just as Rin is pouring out cups of tea they can hear heavy panting and a string of muttered curses as Jaken finally joins them, dragging the trunk behind him. With great effort he pulls it through the doorway and deposits it in front of Rin.

He leans against it and takes huge gulps of air. "Here… stupid… girl."

Rin blinks. "For me, Master Jaken?"

"From our…great… Lord… Sesshomaru…" And with that, he topples backward with a moan.

Rin ignores him and looks between the trunk and the demon sipping his tea. Her tone is awe-struck as she runs a hand across the smooth wooden top. "Oh my goodness! Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru! May I open it?"

Looking as bored as ever, Sesshomaru just nods and keeps his eyes focused on the opposite wall.

Kagome and Inuyasha have crept up behind the young woman, just as curious as she is to see what could possibly be inside. Kagome knows that Sesshomaru frequently brings little gifts for Rin, but this is more extravagant than usual. Kagome can't help but think that he's upping his game, and she can't help but feel the slightest bit smug at the notion that perhaps she had a hand in it.

They peer over Rin's shoulder as she releases the latch, the lid whispering open to reveal an explosion of color. Apparently Sesshomaru hadn't just brought her a single kimono or trinket for her hair as he had done in the past; it seems that this time he has opted to bring her an entire new _wardrobe_. Stacks of neatly folded kimono in fine tailored silk and patterned obis threaten to spill out over the lip of the trunk. If Kagome looks hard enough, she thinks that she can see the toes of a new pair of sandals and something that glitters peeking out from underneath the mounds of fabric.

Rin blinks and runs a gentle hand over the silk. "This is all for _me_?"

Sesshomaru shrugs one shoulder. "If it pleases you." His voice is dispassionate, but he's not fooling anyone. Well, he's not fooling Kagome at least.

Rin carefully pulls the top kimono from the stack and runs the fabric between her fingers. Kagome's heart squeezes as Rin's confusion shifts to excitement. She squeals and hugs the kimono to her chest. "Of _course_ it pleases me!" She digs through the clothes, marveling at the bright colors that she favors. She holds a few up in her hands and turns to him. "There's no end to them! Lord Sesshomaru, this is too much!"

He hides his slight smile behind his tea cup as he takes a sip. "Hnn."

Before he knows it she has leapt from the trunk to where he sits, still trailing silk from the new clothing draped over her arms. Kagome almost laughs as she throws her arms around his fur covered shoulder; she is sure by the way his eyes pop that he almost spat out his tea.

"Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru! You're amazing!"

Kagome never imagined Sesshomaru to be afraid of anything; if she would have tried to picture what fear would look like on the proud demon lord she wouldn't have been able to get the image to form. Now, however, he has gone terribly still and has that same look that deer have when confronted with bright headlights on dark rural roads. Kagome's heart sings as she sees his hand twitch and his fingers begin to reach for her.

"Rin!" Jaken shouts. "Unhand Lord Sesshomaru this instant! How dare you sully his person with your familiarity!"

Rin startles and jumps back. Kagome turns to scowl at Jaken, but not before she sees Sesshomaru snatch his hand back and return it to his lap. Rin's cheeks burn as she bows. "Forgive me, my lord! I was just so excited." She smiles up at him. "I can't wait to try them on! Will you help me chose one to wear to dinner tonight?"

Jaken scoffs, but there's a strangled quality to his voice. "Stop bothering Lord Sesshomaru, insolent child! Choose your own clothes and let him enjoy his tea in peace."

Rin stands and puts a hand on her hip. "No one asked for _your_ opinion, Master Jaken." She steps back over to the trunk and rummages through the silks, pulling out two bright kimonos. "Oh, these are so _beautiful!"_ She holds them up. "Which do you prefer, my lord?"

Sesshomaru studies the options with a blank expression and then waves a dismissive clawed hand in the air. Kagome has no idea what he was trying to communicate, but Rin seems to understand. She drops one kimono back into the trunk and holds the other out in front of her, admiring it. "You're right my lord! This one will be perfect for tonight!"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchange a look, and Kagome just shrugs.

Rin ignores them all, sifting through the obis. "Now, which one do you think would match best? This red one is pretty, but so is the orange. Oh, I can't possibly decide!" She turns to Sesshomaru, gripping one in each fist. "What do you think, my lord? Which matches best?"

To Kagome the answer is obvious, though Rin has always had a quirky sense of style. Sesshomaru looks between the two options but doesn't respond. From the corner, Jaken coughs loudly and scratches his head. Sesshomaru's eyes flick to his retainer and he scowls. His attention returns to Rin and with a sudden air of confidence he points to the one on the left.

Rin squeals and runs off to the other room to change. Something about the exchange was odd, but Kagome can't quite put her finger on it. And then suddenly it hits her.

 _No way_. It takes every bit of restraint for Kagome to keep her jaw off the floor. _There's no way… I have to find out for sure._

Kagome takes a long look at her neglected vegetables and feels a pang of guilt, but it can't be helped. Dinner would just have to be late. This was too important.

She clears her throat and steps toward the door. "Sesshomaru? Could I please have your help with something outside?"

Inuyasha intervenes. "If there's something you need, Kagome, I'm sure I could – "

She waves him off. "Thanks, Inuyasha, but this is something that only Sesshomaru can do."

He grumbles. "There's nothing that bastard can do that I can't – "

" _Inuyasha."_ Kagome shoots him a meaningful look. "I need you in here. Watch the fire and make sure the water doesn't boil over. We'll be right back." She gives a hopeful look to the demon lord. "Please?"

Sesshomaru rises gracefully to his feet. She leads him out of the hut and down the stairs, back to the field of wildflowers from where she had watched him arrive. Once she feels that they are out of the range of spying ears, she turns to address him, walking backwards.

"It's beautiful out here, don't you think?" He watches her, but doesn't respond. "I was just thinking how nice it would be to find some flowers to match Rin's new outfit. I thought you would be just the person to help me pick some out."

He stops and frowns. "You do not need my help in this. Choose them yourself."

Kagome is not to be deterred. "But it would be much more meaningful if they came from you." He turns his gaze pointedly toward the forest, ignoring her. She hedges. "How about this: I'll pick out a few options and you can make the final decision."

Without waiting for a reply, she chooses two blooms - red and orange, the same choice he was faced with when helping Rin pick out an obi. She takes a breath and holds them up for his inspection. This was the _true_ test, the one that really mattered. "Which do you think would match best?"

He glances down at the flowers but quickly returns his gaze to hers. "Either would be acceptable. Rin is not particular."

She's got him, and she knows it. She can't _believe_ she didn't think of this before. Still, she has to be sure. She pushes a little harder. "Maybe, but I think she would be awfully impressed if you were able to find the exact shade to match her new clothes, don't you agree?"

His brow furrows and he looks hard at the options before him. He sighs and points with a dismissive wave of his claws. "This one, then."

Kagome can't hold back a grin. "I knew it!"

His eyes narrow. "What do you think you know?"

She holds the flower he selected aloft. "First, tell me - what color is this?"

He huffs and turns away from her. "What a stupid question."

She walks around him so that she can see his face. "Stupid because it's obvious or stupid because you don't know?"

His glare is glacial. Then he flicks a lock of hair over his shoulder and begins to step in the direction of the village. "I have no time to waste on such foolishness."

 _So close!_ His retreating steps signal her impending defeat, and she knows she can't rely on subtleties any longer. _It's now or never._ She gathers her courage and blurts, "Sesshomaru, are you colorblind?"

He stops and turns. "Don't be ridiculous. My color vision is intact."

She jogs to meet him, grateful that he bothered to stop at all. "Yes, for a _dog_ demon." She can't keep the excitement out of her voice. "It all makes sense now! You can't see red, can you? Or green?" He just stares at her, so she decides one more visual example won't hurt. She picks a handful of grass and holds it out next to the red flower. "Do these look the same to you?"

He looks at them for a long while before turning his attention to the horizon. His answer is so soft that she might have missed it if she weren't listening with baited breath. "…Not exactly the same."

She resists the urge to punch a fist in the air in victory. "Aha! _That's_ why you almost attacked Inuyasha!" At his quirked brow she reins herself in, realizing that she isn't being clear again. "Remember? When we were fighting the skunk demon. We could all see Inuyasha because his clothes are bright red, but without your sense of smell and that goo all over him he was basically camouflaged! It was a fluke. I _knew_ you weren't trying to hurt him."

Sesshomaru sticks his nose in the air. "An overreach in logic. One correct deduction does not prove another."

"I'm right though, aren't I? You just didn't see him."

"Hnn."

Though his expression remains carefully blank, Kagome thinks she can see amusement in his eyes. She smiles. "You know what? I'll take it." She looks back down at the flowers in her hands and thinks of all the beautiful clothes in Rin's closet, as well as the trunk full of new ones that she will have to find room for. "So… does that mean that Jaken picks out all of Rin's clothes?"

He shrugs a shoulder. "Perhaps."

"Huh. I wouldn't have guessed he had an eye for that sort of thing." She eyes the range of bright, disparate colors in his own attire. Hesitantly she asks, "Does he pick out yours?"

His eyes cut to her and he frowns. "Don't be absurd."

She had only meant it as a joke, but as she reflects on her words it occurs to her that the implications of her discovery are much more wide ranging. When she asked for his help she had only meant to confirm her suspicions and solve a mystery. But looking at him now, she realizes with a shock that Sesshomaru has never seen the color of the bright sakura blossoms on his own kimono, or the bold effect of the magenta slashes marking his cheeks and eyelids. He has no idea just how much of a striking figure he really is. It wasn't a flaw or a weakness, but in this case it still seems like a bit of a tragedy. Though he would not thank her for it, she pities him just a little as they stand surrounded by a field of vivid wildflowers which wave gently in the breeze.

Kagome sighs wistfully as she takes in the sight. "I wish you could see red, Sesshomaru. Just this once. I think even _you_ would be impressed."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing a fraction as he exhales. "There is more than one way to perceive the world."

She thinks that he means the scent of the flowers, which are probably more aromatic than she can even begin to imagine, but then she hears a voice call from the direction of the shrine.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you? Come see how beautiful this new kimono is!"

Kagome offers him the red flower just before Rin appears at the top of the stairs. Rin waves, her bright smile and resplendent new clothes vying to outshine the beauty of the nature that surrounds them. Kagome watches Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye, sees him stand a little straighter as his eyes track her every movement. As Rin makes her way down the stairs, he reaches to accept the bloom from Kagome's hand. She winks. "It'll be our secret."

Rin wastes no time in making her way out to the field, and Kagome quietly slips away as she gushes over his gift. As she mounts the stairs she thinks that he is right in more ways than one: there _is_ more than one way to perceive the world. The group had been so caught up in trying to confirm what they wanted to see that they never stopped to consider all of the possibilities. In doing so, they had been blind to simple alternatives.

Inuyasha is waiting for her at the top of the stairs. "Well? What did you need his help with?"

She threads an arm through his and starts to lead him back to the hut. "Oh, nothing important. I just wanted to get his point of view on something."

"Keh. Well, you're just in time. Your water's about to boil."

She sighs happily "Don't you just love these dinners? It's so nice to have everyone together like this. One big happy family, right?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes but gives her a soft smile. "If you say so."

They stroll back to the hut, but just before they do Kagome takes one last glance over her shoulder, just in time to see Sesshomaru thread a perfectly matched flower into Rin's hair.

~End~

* * *

A/N – This was meant to be a general fic, but the Sess/Rin just insisted on hijacking the direction of the story. I went with it, and I'm only mildly apologetic about it.

Fun fact: dogs have limited color vision. It's a little bit like red-green colorblindness (though not quite – feel free to google the color spectrum for dogs and you'll see what I mean). I won't even try to explain why I was thinking about this, but when I did I couldn't help but think of what might happen if this was applied to our favorite demon lord. You may be thinking: wait, wouldn't this apply to Inuyasha too? I'm going to say no, for two reasons: for one, he's a half-demon, so his genetics are a little different than his brother's. On top of this, color-blindness (in humans at least) is an X-linked trait, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have different mothers. (Not to mention that Inuyasha's mother is a human woman and Sesshomaru's is a fellow dog demon). Based on this (questionable) science, Inuyasha wouldn't be affected and wouldn't suspect this is a thing for his brother. The only one who might pick up on it is Kagome – assuming that she wasn't hunting for jewel shards in the Feudal Era the day they discussed that in biology class. So that's the basic inspiration for this little bit of silliness. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


End file.
